iluniafandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie
Throughout the lands of Ilunia Fairies have a bad reputation of being tricksters who only grant wishes to see them fail and the repercussions failing brings with it. Few Fairies have contributed to this reputation, as crooked deal-makers and malicious pranksters, more than Jackie. Like Saeve he has been dealing with Ilunian's for many moons, however not nearly as long as Saeve. According to legend and myth, there was a period where Fairies of the Isles and Ilunian's got on rather well with one another. Then a Fairy, Jackie, appeared and quickly soured this reputation as he looked to make a quick easy deal with lower beings. However there is little proof that Fairies ever got on well with other Ilunian races or that Jackie was the one responsible for the current Fairy reputation. Jackie is through and through a businessman. He'd sell his own mother to secure a deal. As such the way he deals with Ilunian races is different from his Fairy counterparts. Jackie cares not for the reasons of the wish, he simply wants the request in writing, the wisher's signature and his payment. However with that said there has been several accounts where Jackie purposely tampered with a wish to ensure it's failure, just so he could be amused and see the havoc a failed wish can bring. While Fairies aren't trusted by Ilunian's Jackie is by far the most untrusted Fairy they have dealt with. According to ancient folklore, a merchant Fairy, who is never named but the description matches that of Jackie, convinced a young Prince of a lost nation to ask for a wish. A simple, noble wish that his people may never know famine for the rest of his family's linage. The Fairy granted the wish there and then, without payment, stating that "Ah sure payment can be sorted another day mi lad!". Sure enough the Fairy did come back for his payment, nearly ten years after the wish had been granted. The Fairy returned to the lands to find a bountiful harvest, the former Prince ruling as King and a population boom thanks to the endless supply of food. The Fairy was greeted and honoured to a feast by the decree of the King. It was during the feast the King asked what payment was due, which the Fairy responded with a story of his own, however the story was that of the King's recent family history. It had been a trying time for the King as his brothers had fallen in battle recently and only he remained and had yet to bore a single child. The King's put the pieces together that this Fairy had killed his family as payment, however he still lived so the wish remained. As the King bit into his food he began to splutter for air, his face changing to a purply-blue as he gasped for air. Before the King took his last breath the Fairy announced ''"Your debt has been paid in full!" ''after which he vanished, as did the food in the former King's land. The harvest failed year after year, the land becoming un-usable, until eventually the land was devoid of any remnant of the King's people. Category:Important Figures